Boundaries of Freedom
by PotatoFries18
Summary: Akane was in for another surprise as she met herself(?) from another world. They're very different yet the same. A lot of surprises coming their way along with a very dangerous Alpha trailing his runaway mate. Alternative characters/Origninal characters RanmaxAkane
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?!" ranma burst out in anger as the two guards failed to deliver his beloved. He just arrive from a meeting and it was very stressful to debate with other kings about the well-being of their world, Ethra. Now the person he ached to be with was nowhere to be found.

"Y-Your majesty your son, prince Maru, said they were just going to the garden b-but when we arrived there, they were gone." the guard nervously said while the other bowed his head in fear of the King.

Ranma sighed in frustration and let the guards go since they were powerless to oppose his son. He sat in his throne as anger rushed through him once again, he tried to calm down but miserably failed. He then decided to wait for them.

* * *

Two people are walking in nerima, both clad in hooded cloaks to conceal their identity. The people who pass by thought they were travelers and didn't mind them, but it was really queen Akane and prince Maru, enjoying the view of nerima. They went to different food stalls and ate street foods. It has a different taste compared to her usual meals in the castle but the food was still delicious and Akane savored every bite of it.

The sun began to set and the Queen knew it was time to go home. 'oh well, it was fun while it lasted.' she thought while looking around Nerima one last time as if trying to memorize every detail of it since she won't get to see it everyday.

"Dear, we should head home now." said Akane to her son. "But mother, don't you want to see more of the shop's here?" asked prince Maru.

She stared at her son. Ranma and Maru looked very much alike. They both have the same facial structure and blue eyes. They could even pass as twins, but both have different hair color. It seems her son has inherited it from the curse form of her husband. Ranma have long raven hair that's always braided while Maru have shoulder-length red hair that looks almost like flames. She was a little disappointed that her features were nowhere to be found. Though, He seems to have her intelligent mind and his father's strategic battle plans.

"Yes, I want to see it but your father must be angry that I left the castle, I don't want him to be furious by us returning home late at night." Akane worriedly said. Maru frowned but agreed to return home.

He knew how his father would lock her up in the castle in order to protect her. This caused his mother great dismay but she would still smile for their sake. It irked him to no end how he was unable to help her, but he couldn't do anything as his father hate people who disobey him. He was even punished from time to time for attempting such acts, and it was mostly while they train. His Father would let him do katas over and over again until he was exhausted and all his muscles would be in pain. But he was still thankful, for this made him stronger than the others.

His father was a fearless man yet he's afraid of losing his beloved. He told him how her mother died in a battle against one of the Kuno siblings and in a stage of rage, he ended the war, then reclaimed her in the underworld. Ever since then his father would not allow her to go outside, save for the times when he snuck her out while he did his duties.

* * *

They finally arrive at the castle and saw one of the royal guards approach them and bowed in respect. "His majesty ordered me to take you both to him as soon as you arrive." he said.

As they follow the royal guard, his mother softly pulled his sleeves as a terrified expression adorned her face. Maru looked at his mother in concern knowing what caused her to be afraid. "It'll be alright, mother." he said trying to soothe her.

They arrive at the throne room and the place looked darker than usual. They still continued walking inside and stopped when they neared the throne where his father sat. His face was covered by darkness, only his body was exposed, both hands in the armrests. He told the guard to leave and the guard bowed in return. And they stood there in silent.

"Where have you been, beloved?" his voice held so much power that you have no choice but to answer the truth or suffer the consequences. "I-I was outside." Akane said stuttering a little.

"And why were you outside?"

"because-" her words were cut off as Maru intervened.

"Father, I'm the one at fault and took mother outside please don't-."

"Silence! I'm not talking to you Maru, whether it's yours or not does not concern me but why beloved agreed to it!" Ranma's voice boomed out across the room, irritation laced into his voice. He faced Akane to let her continue.

"b-because I want to go outside and visit places even for a short period of time." she finished in a whisper like voice. Ranma frowned but they weren't able to see this as darkness still covering his face. He knew how much she wants to go outside and this made him guilty. "Go to our room."

"but-"

"NOW! Let's talk later!" he roared, his voice deeper.

Akane slightly quivered as he mentioned 'talk'. She compose herself quickly as her son might see her becoming weak again. She dislikes troubling her son since this was her own battle. Before leaving, she looked at her son worriedly. Maru saw this and reassuringly smiled at her.

He and his father were the only ones there. His father stood up, letting his long braided hair fall. It was long like his mother's and it reached until his waistline. He was clad in heavy armor, letting him know he just finished his duties. His father strode towards him until they were face to face and He could see how frustrated he was. He close his eyes as a hard slap came across his right cheek.

-Ranma-

"You have angered me once again, Maru. I don't want this to happen again. do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." His eyes cast down with a cold stare on the ground.

"I won't take any chances of her getting hurt.. again. You're one of the people i trust, don't let it go to waste by defying me." I said looking at him sharply, this time pouring out my dark aura to let him know how serious I am.

I knew very well how I robed her of her freedom but I can't help it.

_Flashback_

500 years ago, we're both 16, still a child compared to our parents who's a thousand years older than us. Our race is known to be immortal but everything has its end, even for us. Like the others we could still get sick or die from a stab, the only difference is that we age slower than them.

Akane and I went traveling and training in those tender days as we came across the Kuno siblings. Both of them were lunatics and would do anything to come between us. Can't they see were already mates? It was really annoying how they would constantly follow us declaring their undying love. We thought we escaped them that day but it was all a trap, We were ambushed and they even brought their men with them.

I fought Tatewaki Kuno and his men while Akane fought Kodachi. This was like a child's game for me, I dodge kuno's attack and land on his head. I smirked at how pathetically audacious he was. I laughed at them, their attempt were futile since I'm more skillful in every art there is. "What happened Kuno? You tired?" I mocked him as his head planted on the ground. He sure is weak, I hope Akane's doing well with his sister. As those thoughts ended, a sudden scream was heard across the battlefield and I instantly knew it was Akane, I looked her way and my eyes widen in shock and disbelief as Kodachi wrapped her in vines and stab her right in the heart with what looks like a steel black rose. Kuno took this as a chance and jab his katana to my front, I managed to dodge it but not fully causing his attack to slice through my chest. It wasn't deep but its enough to make me bleed. What just happened? Then I heard them arguing over Akane's death, this made me see red. I shot them a dark look making their image bore down my mind as one thought remain...'KILL'. Everything went black and I can feel my body move of its own accord.

I manage to regain control and saw them lying on the ground, dead, except for one. Kodachi was able to dodge my final attack since she used her brother as a human shield, blood was oozing from her sides while she stared at me wide eyes. "Ranma darling, what are you doing?! Aren't we mates, you're not suppose to do this to your future queen! I successfully slayed that evil witch just for you, can't you se-" before she finish her inane prattle, I quickly remove her head from her body looking at her with disgust. 'Foolish woman' I thought as my eyes squinted. 'Such easy death was not fit to scums like you.'

I, then, rushed to Akane's side and cut straight all the vines in one swift movement, my knees on the ground while I held her body. I froze as horrific chills went through my body. She was cold and... lifeless. Her dress was suppose to be white yet it was now tainted with blood. I felt tears fall down my face and didn't make any effort to stop it. If only I didn't let her fight then this wouldn't happened. I let my wings out stretching it wide open and held her body closer to mine as I flew across the sky to my kingdom.

I placed her body to the room next to mine, tacked in a thick blanket. Minutes become hours and hours become days. I would constantly come to her room and think of a way to get her back, there's many options but everything ends up in me dying in return. Hmm... Maybe that old ghoul know something. Call me crazy but I won't let her go that easily. I wasn't able to protect her and now I felt hopeless and incomplete. Regret was the only thing on my mind right now. So this is what that old pervert, Happosai, told me about. He was one sneaky geezer but now I understand what he meant.

Her body was still the same thanks to our slow decomposition but the wound on her chest remained, I would let servants change her clothes and even bathe her. It was necessary since I'm planning on bringing her back.

After a month, I send her family a letter containing her death. They came here as soon as they read it and asked me questions of how this happened and who caused her death. I told them everything, even the part where I killed those fools mercilessly.

"Thank you for honoring my daughter's death" said king Tendo while crying along with his family. Father and mother were also there comforting them, and after a while their tearful moments came to an end but Akane' sisters excused themselves to have fresh air. "Ranma, are you gonna be alright?" the queen suddenly asked making me froze once again. "...no" turning my back to them as I replied with my head bowed.

As night came, I summoned the witch, Cologne, in my private quarters. "What can I do for you, prince?" her raspy voice quietly said, she stood there clutching her staff and her long hair spread across the floor. I sat on my chair folding my legs above the other, shadow covered my eyes. "Help me reclaim Akane in the underworld." "Are you out of your mind prince? It's very dangerous meddling with the undead and the god beneath won't let you off that easily." she sternly warned me, I just smiled making her shudder. "I know" "I hope you know what your doing, prince." a troubled expression grace her face.

I was able to go to the underworld by the witch's help. It was dark and enigmatic but I manage to find the god's throne. "Who dares try and enter the underworld without my expressly given consent!" a deafening voice blasted through the area as soon as I came to view. He sat in a tower-like throne, I can't see him well since it was dark and the torches surrounding the room done no help.

"I came here to get my beloved back." I calmly said.

"Foolish landling! That's not how it works here, everyone is bound to die even your people who is known as immortals. Your effort is wasted coming here with such illusive request." he said with mocking a tone.

"If that's how it is then duel me, whoever loses must fulfill the winner's wishes."

"Hahaha Fool!" He laughed and stepped out of his throne. Black wings appeared on his back as he flew down. I immediately went on a fighting stance and also let my wing out to increase my speed and defense. Our battle went on and on in what feels like hours. He was one tough god and our battle was intense but I manage to defeat him with a final blow of Hiryu Shoten ha Kaiteiban and Hiryu Gyoten Ha.

* * *

I hope you like the story so far or made you interested :)

I've been imagining this story for months now and decided to turn this into a story, and by the way this is my first fic so be kind. I also re-edit the whole thing since I rushed the first story line... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews :) I really appreciate it. Sorry for deleting the other chapters, I want to revise the story 'cause I messed up some parts of it and never payed attention to details and others. I also change some of its plot.

warning: It's a bit darker and Ranma from another world is evil :)

I don't own Ranma 1/2

* * *

Continuously...

"You! Tell me your name." Saffron said while he wipe the remaining blood on his lips and sat on his throne again acknowledging defeat, or so I thought. I saw an evil glint appeared on his eyes for a moment but I brushed it off thinking it was just the light doing its trick.

"I am Ranma Saotome. Heir of the anything goes martial arts." I replied.

"Well then, Ranma, who do you wish to revive?"

"My mate, Akane tendo."

"Alright then, but heed my warning. This will be the first and the last request you'll ever get from me, so you better take care of your mate." He said with a tint of mischievous tone laced in his voice.

A bright light suddenly erupt making me cover my eyes. I waited for it to disappear, then remove my arms from the view. In front of me was Akane's soul, She was transparent with a dim light surrounding her body. Her face was void of any emotions, like a doll. My eyes trailed down her body and to my surprise she was naked. I immediately went to her side and remove my upper garment to cover her up. Good thing it was long enough to reach until her thighs. Then I carried her placing my arms to her back and knees.

I began walking away when suddenly we're both engulf by water. I manage to swim us across the edge of what looks like a spring and climb the surface. "Hey! What's this spring doing here? It wasn't here when we're fighting!" I shouted, irritated for being soaked by cold water.

"Ranma Saotome, you've irritated me since you got here and now you expect me to let you off that easily?!" He deviously said then laughed at me.

I stared at him confused as to what he's talking about. I look at myself in the water still holding Akane in my arms, and the next thing I know I'm staring at a red-headed girl "Aaaaaaaahhhh! What did you do to me?!" I screamed in terror, My Tenor voice gone and now replaced by a soft soprano.

"A fitting punishment for reviving her, I place a curse on BOTH of you." I stared at Akane's soul in case she was also changed but there's no difference in her appearance. "Her soul remains the same but not her body. I use both male and female curse in that spring, you must have been ignorant when coming here, I'm not only god of the underworld but also ruler of jusenkyo."

"Why you-" my words were cut off as he flicks his wrist upward and we came flying out the underworld. I immediately let my wings out to prevent us from inflicting pain as we land on the ground. "Tsk" I clicked my tongue in annoyance and went back to the castle. I'll worry about this curse later. If only I was more aware of his plans earlier then this wouldn't happen *sigh* I made another problem again.

-Flashback end-

After those events, I become protective of her. Sometimes she would defy me and make plans to escape or travel along, causing me to domineer and discipline her like a good mate. It wasn't easy since I felt guilty for imprisoning her here, but it must be done to prevent her from another possible tragedy. I'll even be a monster if that's what it takes to keep her by my side.

I close my eyes, trying to free me from those unpleasant memories. After succeeding, My son and I went to the training ground and I teach him new techniques at the same time improving his flexibility, strength, and speed.

* * *

-Akane-

I didn't go to our room like my beloved instructed. I hid myself in the shadows a long distance away from them but close enough to see what they're doing. It wasn't easy masking myself since both my mate and son can sense people easily, good thing they are busy enough to notice me. I followed them to the training ground and I felt envious of how they practice new katas, it has been my dream to be as strong as my mate but I guess that won't happen anytime soon.

I tried copying their moves even though it was clumsily maneuvered. My long white dress hinders me from moving any further thus causing me to stumble a little bit. I look pathetic right now but I really love martial arts and I hope to master it one day. Ever since that incident happened, my freedom vanished. Ranma won't let me fight anymore and he even forbid me from doing katas. At first, I didn't follow him and we would constantly fight with each other. Then one day he snapped and 'punish' me for my disobedience. If I could bring back time I'll gladly do it but that's impossible, even in this world of transcendent there's still boundaries made.

After a while they stop training, beads of sweat coming out of their body, panting a little due to exertion. I quickly went back to our room, knowing they're about to end it. Pulling up my front a little bit to avoid tripping from my dress and made a run for it.

As I reach our room, I was heavily panting and went straight to the bath. It was extensive. The furo looks like a pool with two tiger heads on the edge, water flowing out of their mouth. The hot water creating a fine mist around the room, making it look hazy. Ranma must have let the servants prepare my bath. I hastily remove my clothes and toss them in the basket as I went into the furo, removing any evidence of my small rebellion. The water reached until my breast and it smelled like lavender. I pulled my knees to my chest hoping to get a little comfort of any sorts. My long hair floating above the water as I stayed in that position. I relaxed a bit but it quickly vanish as the bathroom door opened and came in Ranma.

"So you're here all along, I thought you went venturing again."

I just stayed still as he came near me and sat on the edge of the furo, one hand supporting him and the other gently grab a strand of my hair and place it on his nose, taking a whiff of my scent. "Did you just start taking a bath?" He ask while looking at me. "Yes." I shortly replied.

"Hmm, let me join you then." He went to the basket area and discard his clothes, I can't clearly see him as the mist hinders me from doing so. I saw his silhouette picking up something, then my eyes suddenly widen in realization as I remember my dress drenched in sweat. OH NO! Not again...Please don't let him notice! A shiver run through my body as I remember those bad memories coming to reality again.

I remain seated and saw him coming over in my peripheral vision, showing all his glory. This didn't make me blush anymore since I've already seen it many times, but even in a state of fear I can't deny how gorgeous he is. He looked calm and sat himself beside me. His arms hooked around my waist as he pulled me between his legs. He never let go and tighten his hold on me.

"Where were you before this?" I froze and held my knees a little more tighter. "I-I was... playing around in our room a-and" My stuttering ends as he kiss the base of my neck and place his chin on my left shoulder.

"Don't you dare lie to me." He whispered in my ear, anger laced his voice. I tensed and my body screamed for me to run, to flee immediately as danger lurked through him. And that's just what I did. I know I'm already caught and I know his going to 'discipline' me again. I struggle to get out of his grasp and successfully rive myself away from him, but that was a wrong move as I tumble down the water on my knees and hands.

He immediately mounts me from the back and traps me using his wings like some sort of walls to my sides. His left hand supporting his weight and the other on my waist, His head on my shoulders again. Both our hair landed on the water tangling with each other. A shiver run through my spines and I know I'm in a really bad position. "Please... I'm sorry." I plead, My eyes became teary. "Do you honestly think that would work?! How naive of you!" He growled, causing me to cringe. He move all my hair to the other side in one swift movement and start lapping on my neck. "Please, I won't do it again. PLEASE!" I struggle against his hold and the next thing I know, He bite my neck, causing me to scream out loud. He pulled away then bite again at the same place more harder than the last. Then I felt his hardness rubbing on my thighs. He positioned himself on my opening and thrust his penis inside me. This sends more pain to my body especially my nether area. I'm not wet enough from this sudden assault and it hurt so much.

It didn't send pleasure like the usual but pain.. pure agonizing pain. I continued screaming while begging him to stop. I struggle beneath him and tried to push him away but he won't budge, he's too strong for me. I knew this would happened but I still hoped for the better. His thrust become harder and faster while still biting my neck. "P-please s-stop" I said between my whimpers. I felt weak from his assaults and didn't fight back anymore knowing he has the upper-hand. He finally came inside me dripping some of his seed on my thighs and thrust one last time. He also retract his canines and lick my neck to clean off the blood. "Now, that's better." he said as more tears flow down my face. How could he do this to me... What have I done to deserve this! He gave my back soft kisses but that didn't relieve me of my pain, it just hurt so much. "stop" I quietly said.

He gently move us from our previous position, where he pulled me between his legs and wrapped both his arms on my waist as his wings did the same. He made a small space to free his hand and grab my right cheek. I saw him close our gap and our lips touch. We just stare at each other's eyes as he began to move. I stayed still earning me a growl from him. He seem to let my action slide and return his arm on my waist as he place his head on my shoulder facing my neck.

I felt trapped by his embrace. He has done many things to me but I still love him so much. Too bad I'm still planning to continue my last escape and nothing could stop me from doing so. It has been a month since I came up with this and I just need to have good timing when carrying it out. I don't want my plans to be expose right before I accomplish it. After all, This week is the perfect chance to execute it since he have a meeting with the neighboring kingdom along with our son.

"Do you hate me?" My train of thoughts were cut off by his sudden question. "No." I shortly replied. "Then why do you go against me?"

"You know the answer, Ranma."

"Are you planning on escaping again?" He said, his voice was so calm as if he knows what I'm about to do and this made me tense for a bit. I didn't answer his question and stayed quiet.

"You know I'm still gonna find you, right?"

"Yes"

"Then make sure to hide well, mate." He said with a final kiss to my neck.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Ranma 1/2

Please review and tell me what you think :)

* * *

Akane

The usual commotion had occured as we headed to school. Shampoo appeared on her bicycle and glomped at Ranma making him crash on the ground and she kneel down to give him a tight hug. I felt a vain popped out on my forehead.

"Nihao, Airen."

"Uh.. yo shampoo, what brings you here?" He did a quick glance at me to see my reaction and this made my blood boil.

"Airen you eat shampoo noodles, yes?"

"This noodles... it wouldn't have another love potion, would it?"

"No! Shampoo never do such thing to Airen. Shampoo good." She gasp and feigned hurt. Right... like Ranma would fall for that. When I saw him reaching out for the noodles, I snapped at his stupidity. This is why he always gets in trouble with those amazons and the next thing I know, I'm already dragged along with him.

"Ranma! How stupid can you be, Don't you see that's a trap?!" I yelled at him and slammed my mallet on his head.

"Ayaa! Violent girl destroy noodles!" Shampoo yelped and I ignore her as I concentrate on calming myself. *sigh* Way to start a day.

Ranma came to his senses as he looked at me all annoyed by what I've done to him. "Akane, what you do that for?!" He rubbed his head trying to ease the pain. "Hmp." I ignore him and head to school. That jerk! I'm starting to get annoyed with how he let his other Fiancees do what they want so easily and I'm not even a threat to them since the only conversation Ranma and I have is fighting.

"Wait up, Akane!" He said while struggling to free himself off of Shampoo. As if on cue, Ukyo appeared and immediately went to Ranma's side. "Good morning Ranma honey." "Hey U-chan, a little help over here."

Geez, I'm gonna be late because of them. I run as fast as I could to the school and I reached it before the gates closed. I'm not even worried about Ranma being late since he could just jump over the walls.

Time passed by and it's already time to go home. I head home by myself since Ranma went to Ukyo's and ate takoyaki. I suddenly felt jelousy wash over me since he eats all the food his other fiancees prepared for him but never mine. After all that time I spent cooking for him, he doesn't even eat it. I know my cooking skills aren't that good but does it hurt him to say good things for my efforts. I sighed hard letting my problematic thoughts go along with it.

As I walked home, I saw a suspicious person dressed in black cloak, I can't see his face since he wore a hood and his back was facing me. He stood in the middle of the road seemingly lost, looking from left to right as if determining which road to take. I went to his side and tap my index finger on his right shoulder. "Excuse me, are you lost?"

He looked at me shock. Now that I have a closer look at him, he looks like a 'she'. Not only did she appear slim like me but also her jaw was that of a female. "I can direct you to where you're going." I said smiling at her.

"Ah! I finally found you!" She happily exclaimed. I looked at her with a questioning look, did I met her somewhere? Her voice sounds really familiar though. My train of thoughts suddenly stop as she hug me like I was a friend who she never met for a long time. "Hey! What are you doing? I don't even know you!" I was really suprise by her action.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I got excited for a second there." She let me go and smiled sweetly.

"And who might you be?"

She let her hood fall off, being surprised by this turn of event was an understatement since I just gaped at her, shock written all over my face. "How...?" It wasn't everyday a stranger came looking for me, only to find out she was ME.

"I'm you from another world, please to meet you." She said then bowed formally. She raised her head and smiled at me. My mind went blank and the next thing I know everything went black.

* * *

Queen Akane (to avoid confusion)

"Akane!" It must've been a real shock for her. Well I, too, will do the same if the situation was diverted to me. What should I do now?

I decided to pull her towards the side of the road and sat down to put her head on my thighs. I stared at the sunset while waiting for her to wake up. It sure is beautiful with different shades of orange and red mixed together. And her world here seems more advance than mine, I can't wait to explore and learn more of their customs since ' **that** ' person only tought me a little. Now that I look at her, her hair was a lot shorter than mine stopping at the base of her neck and her skin was more radiant than my pale compexion.

After a couple of minutes, I saw her stir and wait for her eyes to open. When it did, she stared at me wide-eyes. "This isn't a dream, if your still wondering." I calmly said. She suddenly sat bolt upright then stared at me. "Why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm here for my freedom." I vaguely said, since I must assure myself that **they** are alive here. She must've caught my unspoken request and nodded. "Then come with me. I know you don't have anywhere to go and besides another guest wouldn't hurt, I'm sure my family will take you in." I genuinely smiled and thanked her for such kind request.

"You know, you have a pretty mature aura around you. Not only that but also the way you act." She voiced her opinion about my behavior as we head to her house. "Ah yes, I'm actually 516 years old. I have a lot of experience in those years as you can see." I giggled at her reaction, it was rather peculiar seeing your face getting shock by your own age but at the same time amusing. "How come you're 516? Are you immortal or something?" She sounded so curious now.

"In my world, My race is known as immortals but we really aren't. We just age slower than the others."

"Wow that's pretty amazing! Then you must've learn a lot in those years, right?" She looked at me. I didn't answer right away and when I did my voice become lower "Yes." After she cast her attention forward, I smile a sad smile. It's not the right time to indulge her of my failure.

"After I introduce you to my family, I hope you tell me more about your world."

"Of course, In return you tell me yours."

We continued walking for minutes and we stop near a gate with 'Tendo' written on a wooden plank beside it. "We're here." She excitedly said. I pulled up my hood as we enter the gates. Her home was small compared to the castle I live in but it was enough for her and her family. I saw a connected building to their house. She must saw me eyeing it as she inform me of what it is. "That's the training hall. It's where I train my katas."

"So you also train in the anything goes martial arts?" I suddenly asked her. My eyes began to sparkle in anticipation. Oh, the possibilities of me training again.

"Yep! I assume you also did." She replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Can we train together then?"

"Of course, I was about to suggest the same thing." Then we both laughed at our thoughts and smiled at each other. What a coincident.

* * *

Akane

"I'm Home! And I brought a guest with me." We went to the family room and there I saw Daddy and Mr. Saotome, they were playing their usual game of shoji. "Welcome home, Akane. And who's this friend of yours?" "I'll introduce her after dinner." I said smiling, I saw Kasumi coming out of the kitchen and said the same thing.

I notice the other me being fidgety but I didn't say anything thinking she was just being shy or nervous. We, then, went upstairs and the familiar duck with my name on it came to view.

She sat on the bed as I close the door. "Do you wanna take a bath together? I can lend you my clothes." "Sure."

I remove my socks and shoes and got my basket full of cleaning products. I turned around and saw her removing her cloak exposing what's underneath it, She was wearing a white dress that reached her toes, it looks so simple yet elegant and rather expensive as the designs were antique. Small diamond pearls were on her head like a headband, I also notice how her hair reached until the waist. I-She look... beautiful.

"You seem to stare at me for a while now, do you like what you see?" She jokingly said. "Well, Ofcourse I..you look beautiful." I said echoing my thoughts.

" **We**..are beautiful." She said smiling seemingly amused by my blushing. "Let's just go take a bath." I immediately said.

We strip out of our clothes and went in. Surprisingly we're really the same except for our hair, I thought we would have some parts different but I guess not. Then I saw a bite on her shoulder. "You're injured! You should've told me earlier so I could treat it!" I exclaimed as She hastily covered her injury "It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"But it looks like an animal bite!"

"No! I-It's one of our norms...Akane, I'm gonna tell my reason from coming here after you introduce me to your family." I notice how she divert our topic but I said nothing, seeing how she's beginning to act uncomfortable to our discussion. I sighed, She must've held a lot of secrets in those 500 years. I hope she'll talk to me about it soon.


End file.
